Una vez mas
by hesh-chan
Summary: Convivir con él era como rebobinar hasta los años de colegio, solo que esta vez ya no eran niños y todo era distinto. Los años no cambian en vano y lo seres humanos no somos conceptos fijos sino cambiantes.


Comenzando

1

Era extraño, recordaba que en el colegio sus sueños húmedos eran escasos, poco explícitos como para poderlos recordar por la mañana, y es que ¿quién podría recordar un sueño húmedo si a la par tenía visiones de un desquiciado asesino torturando gente o matándola? Nadie, porque simplemente era malditamente imposible y por eso mismo su libido era escaso, mínimo, patético, y ahora, a sus 22 años de edad era que por primera vez sentía con total libertad la desesperada necesidad de tener sexo y eso mismo hizo que sus sueños lo llevaban constantemente a levantarse por la madrugada con el problema que hace semanas le había hecho un experto en hechizos de limpieza.

Voldemort era mata pasiones, no había duda, porque mientras que otros adolescentes jodían en cada esquina o se pajeaban cada noche, él tenía que estar pendiente de la pista de un viejo poco agraciado con cara de reptil que quería asesinarlo, imposible pensar en joder, le aterrorizaba la simple idea de estar en la cama con alguien más y pensar en Voldemort en cualquier momento, simplemente no podía y así fue como hasta sus 18 años no tuvo nada.

Con quien lo tuvo, no fue más que un secreto a voces, estaba como escrito, y cuando sucedió, todos ya lo sabían, Ginny fue su primera, su primera y también se podría decir que su última, solo una vez, una y adiós ¿por qué? pues porque fue totalmente horrible, lo hicieron, llegaron hasta el final pero ninguno de los dos parecía haberlo disfrutado en absoluto.

Después de eso hubo mucha reflexión, mucha charla, hablo con Ginny y lo volvieron a intentar varias veces, pero al parecer Harry había quedado traumatizado de su primera experiencia y su pequeño amigo de la planta baja no quería cooperar más, era totalmente vergonzoso, a sus 18 años estaba impotente ¡¡IMPOTENTE!! Apenas era un niño, su libido era de cero y lo único que quería era llorar.

Claramente Ginny no podía soportar aquello y después de un año y medio de noviazgo llegó a la conclusión de que Harry no sentía ninguna atracción física por ella y que eso no iba a funcionar jamás, él trató de explicarle que no era para nada lo que ella pensaba, pero era tarea casi imposible hacerlo si el mismo no sabía porque su amiguito no reaccionaba cuando debía, y ni siquiera cuando no debía hacerlo.

A sus 20 años Harry volvió a tratar con otras muchachas, el resultado igual cero, no podía lidiar con eso, estaban en la posguerra y ya de por si era difícil vivir en esas épocas, había tenido 

que asistir a un sin número de juicios, había tenido que ir a varios funerales, entre ellos los de gente que amaba, la fama lo devoraba y la soledad parecía una constante en su vida, no podía aparte estar impotente.

Hermione era la voz de la razón y Harry vio en ella una salvación, el primer concejo que le dio la castaña fue ver a un doctor cosa que Harry refutó, el estaba sano, lo sabía, no era una enfermedad lo que tenía, lo segundo que le dijo Hermione era que un psicólogo podría ayudarlo y en eso él estuvo un tanto de acuerdo, no sería extraño que después de tantos años de represión sexual por la imagen de Voldemort en su cabeza, su impotencia se debiera a un trauma.

Lo hizo, fue a un psicólogo y después de tres sesiones con Gustav el aseguraba saber la razón de su problema, simple como él lo hizo sonar, le soltó que posiblemente Harry era gay y el morocho colérico como estaba en ese momento le había dicho que se podía ir al demonio y que si era posible que le devolviera el dinero de las tres sesiones, que de nada le había servido venir, en sus palabras, a un psicólogo de pacotilla que lo acusaba de homosexual.

Aun más motivado que antes Harry se consiguió una novia, la cual no duró más de 5 meses, su impotencia seguía y eso dio pie a que comenzara a preguntarse si lo que había dicho el psicologuito ese podía ser cierto, realmente su reflexión sobre el tema no duró más que 10 segundos e indignado por siquiera pensar en que eso pudiera ser posible, cerró totalmente el tema en su cabeza, tenía que buscar otra respuesta, una que si valiera la pena.

Dicha respuesta al parecer llegó por segunda vez a sus 22 años, en la navidad de la madriguera, como todos los años la familia se reunía, con los que quedaban y ahora con los que se habían incorporado recientemente a ella, era una fiesta agradable, totalmente hogareña, con los niños de George, Bill y Percy revoloteando de un lado para otro, parejas enamoradas conversando y bastantes dulces y comida, Harry amaba las reuniones familiares pero la de ese año fue realmente molesta.

Cada vez que iba a la madriguera los interrogatorios no se hacían de extrañar y esa navidad no fue la excepción, ya estaban todos disfrutando de la cena sentados en la gran mesa que se había dispuesto en el patio trasero, cuando comenzó el ya conocido pero indeseado repertorio de preguntas, Molly , como siempre, fue la primera en preguntar.

- y ¿Cómo has estado Harry?

-bien, no me quejo – respondió sencillamente, no podía decirle a la mujer que era como su madre que estaba un poco mal porque sufría de una, al parecer, incurable impotencia por traumas de su adolescencia.

-¿está todo bien en tu casa?

-si todo bien, kreacher la cuida bien – desde que la guerra había terminado Harry había comenzado a vivir en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, a solas con la única compañía que te puede dar un elfo doméstico y un cuadro parlante, normalmente Molly solía ir de vez en cuando para abastecerlo de comida casera, dulces y noticias.

-Que bueno…-antes de que la boca de la señora Weasley volviera a abrirse Harry ya sabía que iba a preguntar – ¿y estás viendo a alguien Harry?

-Molly – reprendió Arthur a su mujer en un susurro al que ella ni se inmutó.

-No, no he encontrado a nadie aun – claramente eso era mentira, si no tenía era porque no podía tenerla, no a menos que se consiguiera una chica que se aguantara sus desplantes en la cama.

-pero no lo entiendo –dijo Ron – eres el famosísimo Harry Potter, como diablos es que no has conseguido ni una sola chica, es humanamente imposible – en ese momento Hermione codeo a al pelirrojo en la costilla - auch

- Realmente Harry si no llegas el próximo año con novia pensare que te has vuelto gay – todos rieron del comentario de George menos Hermione, Ginny y claro él.

Con la cabeza llena de brumas Harry se excusó con Molly por tener que irse antes y solo después de media hora de disculpas logró hacerlo, se apareció unas calles antes de su casa, quería caminar, necesitaba aire y realmente tenía que pensar.

El comentario de George estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza y recordó a Gustav y su diagnostico sobre su problema, estaba desesperado, era un hombre de 22 años que hasta la fecha no había sentido las maravillas del placer sexual en ningún sentido, no quería ni pensar que él mismo era el culpable de sus limitaciones, que tal que en verdad si era gay y él era el único culpable de su supuesta impotencia

Quería llegar a su casa, quizás tomar una ducha y dormir, por la mañana ya pensaría con mayor claridad, pero antes de poder llegar siquiera a su puerta una esquinas más abajo se encontró con un pequeño muchacho, no tendría más de 17 años y por la ropa que traía se notaba claramente a que se dedicaba, Harry lo vio de pies a cabeza y se pregunto si quizás…

Sin pensarlo mucho Harry se acercó al chico.

Una hora después se encontraba respirando agitadamente aun arriba del muchacho, acababa de sentir por primera vez en su vida lo que verdaderamente era un orgasmo y se sentía tan ligero que supo entonces lo que eso significaba, el pequeño aun jadeaba debajo de él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus manos en los hombros de Harry, todo el cuarto olía a sexo y podía sentir claramente su cuerpo en contacto con el del muchacho, despacio se hizo a un lado, saliendo con cuidado del pequeño quien soltó un sonidito que al morocho le sonó a queja.

-Dios… eso fue… - el muchacho suspiró y no dijo más, se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, uno alado de otro hasta que Harry se levantó de la cama.

-deberías irte – Dijo poniéndose sus calzoncillo y caminando hasta el baño.

-o podríamos repetirlo, la segunda no te la cobro - oyó una suave risa y después los pasos del chico acercándose donde él se encontraba – en realidad siento que debería ser yo el que te pague – se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió de manera sagaz.

- vete – repitió Harry abriendo el grifo de la ducha, el chico lo miró con reproche y se dio media vuelta.

-todos los buenos polvos son iguales – dijo y con eso salió del cuarto, unos segundos después escucho el portazo de la puerta principal de su casa, supo entonces que ese era el comienzo de algo, el inicio de su vida sexual, de su homosexualidad, y por supuesto de una gran cantidad de problemas.

_3 a__ñ__os después _

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-créelo – dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa y tomando de su taza de té

-bueno, con el historial que tiene tu familia en realidad no debería sorprenderme.

-eso mismo dijo mamá cuando se lo conté.

Había quedado con Ron en un conocido café del callejón diagon, según su pelirrojo amigo tenía que darle una noticia que no podía esperar, "de suma importancia" había dicho él y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo había salido del ministerio dejando una pila de informes por hacer para encontrarse con su amigo, vaya sorpresa se llevo al verlo mas radiante que nunca.

-Merlín, gemelos – dijo sonriendo - Hermione debe estar contentísima

-sí, lo está

-vas a ser papá Ron – le dio una palmadita en el hombro

-y tu serás su padrino

-¿de los dos? - llamó al camarero y le pidió la cuenta.

-a menos que quieras que venda a uno si

-no, no por mi grandioso - pagó la cuenta, a pesar de que Ron no lo quería permitir y salieron del local – me imagino la sorpresa que te habrás llevado al enterarte

-No se lo digas a nadie pero he estado a punto de desmayarme - rieron y caminaron calle abajo – ¿y tu como has estado?

-Bien, un poco atareado en el trabajo pero todo bien – se quedaron callados por un raro y Harry noto que Ron quería decirle algo

-sabes, Hermione quiere presentarte a alguien, es un colega de ella, dice que…

-Ron, sin ofender pero paso ¿o tengo que recordarte a Aaron?

-no, no tienes – sonrío – pero es que ya sabes cómo es Mione con esto.

Se despidieron en la calle siguiente y Harry decidió encaminarse hacia el ministerio, era agradable saber que sus amigos lo habían aceptado como era, después de enterarse que realmente era gay la situación se le había puesto problemática, aceptarse s si mismo había sido tarea difícil y después de meses de mucha reflexión pudo concretamente decirle a Ron y a Hermione que era ciertamente gay, la sorpresa fue grande, pero jamás hubo rechazo, tener el apoyo de los que amas era suficiente para él pero Hermione, Hermione era caso aparte, no había semana que no le buscara novio y los partidos que conseguían era uno más extraño que el otro.

Según la castaña era tiempo de concretar algo, no era sano, en palabras de ella, estar con chicos diferentes cada cuanto, pero Harry no quería tener novio, por lo menos no aun, había descubierto a penas a sus 22 años los placeres de la carne y creía se merecía tiempo para disfrutar de lo que en su adolescencia se le fue negado, pero eso Hermione no lo entendía.

Paró enfrente de una pequeña tienda que estaba cerca del ministerio para aprovisionarse de tabacos, esperó a que la dependienta despachara a su actual cliente mientras reunía las pocas monedas que tenía, no había salido con gran cantidad de plata y el pagar los cafés de Ron y él lo habían dejado casi sin dinero, pero si, positivamente le alcanzaba para dos tabacos.

Miró para el mostrador en busca de su marca de tabacos y no pudo evitar, el bichito gay, mirara al chico que estaba siendo atendido por la tendera, de espaldas era un chico de eso que estaban de moda, cuerpo fino, largas piernas, hermoso trasero y tres dedos más bajo que Harry, curiosamente su cabello tenía un todo de rubio tenía que solo una veces en su vida había visto el morocho y por primera vez en 8 años Harry se preguntó aquella personas, absuelto estaba, de eso él mismo se había encargado, pero después de un "gracias"forzado nunca más supo nada de él.

-gracias – dijo el chico delante de Harry tomando una botella de energizarte que la señora le tendía y cuando el tipo se dio la vuelta el morocho contuvo el aire por un segundo, ese sin lugar a dudas era Draco Malfoy, con los mismos delicados rasgos de siempre pero sin gomina en el cabello.

El rubio miró a Harry con un asombro poco disimulado e inclinó apenas la cabeza a modo de saludo, como si fuera cotidiano encontrarse con tu némesis del colegio al que no habías visto desde hace ocho años.

-Hola – dijo Harry levantando su mano, Malfoy volvió a asentir y salió de la tienda sin más, Harry lo miro por encima del hombro y regresó su atención a la vendedora para comprara sus dos tabacos.

Cuando llegó al ministerio su tercera sorpresa del día le fue revelada, al parecer encontrarse con su némesis estudiantil distaba mucho de ser una coincidencia, según le notificó el ministro de magia, quien lo había citado ni bien había sabido que Harry había vuelto, Draco Malfoy estaría trabajando allí por algunos meses, de que, pues ni más ni menos que en logística con lo aurores.

-No sabía que se le permitiera trabajar en cargos públicos.

Después de la guerra la mayoría de mortífagos habían sido apresados o condenados al beso del dementor, el resto había huido y los suertudos como Malfoy a los que no se les había encontrado mayores cargos para acusarlos fueron dejados en libertad con ciertas condiciones claro está.

-Y se supone que no se le permita, pero este chico es un caso especial – no supo a que se refería con eso pero ciertamente sabía que si preguntaba no le daría respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué pasó con Marco? - preguntó extrañado.

-la madre murió y tuvo que ir a su país - Harry asintió – pero regresara en 4 meses.

-Entiendo.

-Harry, hijo quisiera pedirte un favor

-dígame

-Tú sabes que aquí todos serán reticentes a la idea de que un ex mortífagos trabaje en el departamento de auroras – el morocho ratificó – por eso es que siendo tu el jefe de los aurores te pido que estés pendiente de él, no queremos problemas internos en el ministerio.

-con todo el respeto señor, no creo ser el adecuado, Malfoy y yo jamás hemos tenido lo que se dice una buena relación.

-sí, lo sé, pero eres responsable de tus hombres hijo y ahora Malfoy es parte de ellos.

Y así se dio por concluida la reunión con el señor ministro y al salir de la oficina de este Harry vio que, sentado en el sillón de espera, estaba Draco Malfoy con el semblante serio y una carpeta en sus manos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el morocho asintió con una media sonrisa cordial, después de todo cuatro meses era mucho y tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora Malfoy, como había dicho el ministro, era parte de sus hombres.

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, necesito beta si alguien está interedo me avisas


End file.
